My Best Friend
by keyqueen
Summary: While out on route patrol Constable Crabtree begins to display sings of water intoxication. Three days later he is on deaths door. Constable Higgins must find away to bring his friend out of it. Takes place in the same universe as my Les Mis, MM Crossover Changeling so George's first name has been changed to Javert.
1. Chapter 1

Henry had gotten use to watching Javert, making sure he's alright. The truth was he felt guilty. He was sure that some how his fellow constables illness was his fault.

Dr. Garland said that there was no way it could be, but it had to be. He was the only one there when Crabtree fell ill. If he had been over hydrated, Henry thought he should have stopped him from drinking so much.

"It's not hyponatremia." Dr. Garland straighten up over Javert's still form. "I'm sorry William, I have no idea what's wrong with your constable."

"Could it not be alcohol intoxication, then?" Detective William Murdoch paced at the foot of the bunk were his seventeen year old apprentice had been laying in a dazed stupor for three days now. " If perhaps…."

Constable Higgins picked up his head. He was sitting on the bunk across from Crabtree's and had been staring intently at the mattress not wanting to look at Javert withering away.

"No,sir" Henry snapped "He was drinking water, I saw him refill his bottle from the well twice. There was no way he could have been drinking alcohol."

"Besides" he added more quietly. "Why would he? He won't drink whiskey, even when the Inspector offers it to him."

"Oy Higgins." All three men in the bunk house jumped at the unexpected voice from the doorway. Inspector Brackenreid stepped into the room. "Don't talk to your superiors like that."

Higgins hung his head again.

"It's alright inspector." the detective defended him. Then to Henry he continued. "Henry are you sure no one could have put something into his water. Did your water bottles ever leave both of your sights?"

Higgins shook his head. "No sir, Javert's keep his bottle with him the whole time. And we were never separate."

Brackenreid looked curiously at Murdoch. "I thought Ogden said he had hypo, hypoemia or what ever she called it."

Murdoch slowly shook his head. Dr. Garland spoke first though.

"Hyponatremia," He corrected the Inspector. "and it's not. If it was he would most like ether be better or dead by now."

Murdoch glanced away at the word "dead".

"You think someone put poison in his water?" Brackenreid asked

"I don't know, perhaps I'm being paranoid." Murdoch sat down on a chair by the bedside.

"Why would anyone want to poison Javert." Higgins asked angrily.

"It's a dangerous job." Murdoch said simply

Dr. Garland had been packing up his bag and was presently picking it up to leave.

"I'll come back tomorrow, and see if there's any thing I can do."

Henry stood up. "I'll walk downstairs with you Dr."

Doctor Ogdon was in the lobby area when they arrived.

"Is he…?" She began to ask her husband. Garland shook his head.

"I have know idea what he has. His conscious but in a sort of unaware state right now."

With that graland left the station. Higgins watched him go with a distant look.

"How are you faring Henry?"

"Uh?" The coroner's sweet voice pulled Henry from his sorrow. Mostly he was surprised by the doctors use of his first name. Until now he had never heard her address any constable except Constable Crabtree by first name.

"I know this is hard but he'll pull through."

"What if he doesn't? You and Dr. Garland don't even know why his sick."

"He will pull through." Julia said fiercely almost like she was making a promise. "He has all of us rooting for him."

"I know but…" Henry's voice died out. When he found it again it returned with a new thought. "I don't see why he had to get sick on my watch. I mean,why with me, why not with the detective?"

Realization hit Dr. Ogden as though someone slapped her. "Henry this isn't your fault, sometimes people get sick. It just happens. Now go back upstairs your friend needs you.

Henry slowly walked off as if he was obeying but once he got to the other end of the station instead of going back up to the bunkhouse he veered off through a doorway and made his way into the jail.

"Detective told me to relieve you." He told his colleague on jail duty. The other constable was surprised

"Really? My shift is supposed to last another hour." Then suddenly he caught a glimpse of the pain written on Higgins face. "Oh I get it, I'm sorry Henry."

The constable stood out and left the jail. Higgins immediately took his set, unaware of the jail's current soul inmate watching him with interest. Henry set his hands palms up on his knees and stared at them.

Just three days ago, Javert had been fine. He was perfectly healthy. Now he was at deaths door. And no one knew why. It didn't add up. People did get sick unexpectedly, Henry could excepted that. What he couldn't accept was that when Javert had gotten sick, he was the only one with him.

One day a week he and Higgins would go on patrol around town together. Other then that most of the time Javert was with the detective. If it wasn't his fault somehow, then why did Javert get sick on that one day?

Just three days ago everything had been normal, now Henry was scared that because of the last three days nothing would ever be again.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days earlier

"Hurry up, Henry." Javert was already pounding down the stairs. Back in the bunkhouse Higgins rolled over in his bunk.

"Five minutes!" Henry shouted in the direction of the doorway. The sound of footsteps paused. After a low groan echoed back up the stairwell the footsteps began mounting the stairs until the tall slim figure of Constable Crabtree was framed by the doorway.

"You've had five minutes, the inspectors going to be here in five minutes and he's going to want to know why we aren't on patrol already."

"No he won't." It was Henrys turn to groan. "Why does Javert always have to be such an overachiever," he wondered

"What? Yes he will" Crabtree seemed baffled.

" No, he won't" Higgins repeated slowly. "Our shift doesn't start till 7:30, and the inspector never gets here till 8:00. So technically we have an hour before we HAVE to leave."

"No" Javert corrected sharply. "Technically we have to be on our route already by 7:30 which means we should have left 5 minutes ago".

Higgins sat up slowly to glare at the other constable. "What? Javert I know you only learned to count four years ago but that math is way off."

"No it's not."

"Then what time is it?"

"7:25!"

"Ok so, we only have 35 minutes. I can handle that."

Henry collapsed back down on the mattress.

"Could you handle it if some old lady gets robbed because we weren't on the street in time?"

Henry chuckled under his covers. "That's not going to happen. You're letting your imagination run away with you, as usual."

"It could!" Crabtree protested.

Henry rolled on to his stomach and pulled the blanket over his head. "Just go away, Javert. Five minutes I promise."

Instead of a response there was the quiet sound of Crabtree's footsteps heading for the door. Henry lay still, not daring to believe that he had actually won the argument for once.

"Just goes to show," Henry thought triumphantly "without the detective he's powerless."

Two minutes later the footsteps returned.

"Listen Henry," Crabtree's softest voice cut through Henrys daze. "I think you're going to have to get up in a second."

Henry sighed heavily "Why's that? If it's so important to you, why don't you go on patrol without me? I'll catch up to you."

"Did that last wednesday, spent wednesday night in the cell."

Henry pulled the blanket off his face and looked up at Crabtree. "That's why the inspector locked you up? I thought it was because of when you fell on the chief constable."

"I didn't fall, you pushed me off the hay loft." Crabtree was standing over Henrys bunk with something that appeared to be a bucket.

"What are you doing with a bucket?"

"Glad you noticed, Detective Murdoch told me to clean out the cells while I thought of a way to get you out of bed."

"Good for him," Henry layed back down ready to fall asleep once more, a split second later he shot off the bunk and ran to the other end of the bunk house. He then rounded on Crabtree with wild eyes. "Are you saying that that's…that's. ..what I think that is!?"

"I don't know," Crabtree said innocently "what do you think it is?"

"How could you?!" Henry gasped. "You wouldn't have actually dumped that crap on me would you?"

"It did the trick didn't it?" Crabtree said triumphantly "You've got your five minutes to get in your uniform, I'll be with the detective when you're ready to leave."

"You're going to regret this." Henry promised playfully.

"Not as much as you would if the inspector gets here and you're still asleep."

"I could handle that." Henry told him.

Crabtree shook his head. "Just be glad that I was able to talk the detective out of dragging you out of bed."

Dumbfounded Henry watched as Crabtree left the room.

True to his word five minutes later when Henry pounded down the stairs now fully dressed in his constables uniform, Crabtree emerged from the detectives office. Murdoch soon appeared over his shoulder.

"Finley up Henry?"

"Thanks to your insane constable here." Henry told his superior cooly.

Murdoch turned his head to look at Crabtree as well as he could.

"Javert, what did you do?"

Crabtree hesitated a moment.

"Um.. I think we had better go, we're late."

Having avoided his mentors question the younger constable grabbed his friend by the arm and started to the front door.

"Constable's!" Murdoch stopped them"It's going to get hot today. Make sure you have plenty of water with you."

"Of course sir."

"Oy, Bugalugs watch where you're going!"

"Sorry sir," Crabtree hung his head not daring to look the inspector, whom he had just rammed on his way out the door, in the eye.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on patrol already, anyhow?"

"Yes sir, we were just on our way out."

"Well, scattle!" Brackenreid snapped.

"Sir," The constables said in unicon.

Outside Henry blinked at the sudden brightness. Crabtree pulled out his pocket watch.

"What did you say about the inspector never getting here till 8?"

"What are you talking about?"

Crabtree practically shoved the watch in Henry's eye. Henry had to lean back to see the time. The watch read 7:45.

"He's early?" Henry was suprised. "That's weird. Must be his Crabtree senses. He just knew you were up to no good." Henry gave Crabtree a playful shove and begain running toward the station courtyard.

"That I'm up to no good!" Crabtree cried after him befor giving pursuit. "You were to!"

After a brief chase Crabtree tackled Henry. The two constables landed in a pile in front of the stations back door. Before they could pick them selfs up the door opened.

"You two haven't seen the wast bucket from the third cell have you?" An older constable was standing in the doorway.

Crabtree leaped off of Henry. "Nope no idea."

"What are you two doing out here? I thought you were on patrol."

"We are...um...we were." Henry started.

"Just filling up our bottles." Crabtree finished

The other constable rolled his eyes. "Right that's exactly what it looked like."

The constable looked around the courtyard before heading back into the station.

"What would you do if that was the inspector?" Henry pulled up his knee and looked up at Crabtree.

Crabtree stood up and brushed off his uniform. "I suppose I'd be spending another night in the cell."


	3. Chapter 3

"I think that girl's looking at you, Javert." Henry nudged his companion.

A young women, about sixteen to nineteen years of age was talking to the tailor. Once the tailor went back into his shop, the girl glanced around the street and noticed the two constables standing the corner across the road. Upon realizing that the older was watching her, she gave him a small flirty smile. The she turned her gazed on the younger. There it lingered as though taking in every detail of him. He how ever did not seem to notice her in return.

"How do you know she's not looking at you?" Crabtree retorted, rubbing his ribs that were already sore likely from either chasing down a criminal or earlier horseplay.

"She not my kind," Henry insisted. " Why don't you go say hi?"

Crabtrees only response was a light sigh.

"Come on," Henry gave his friend a gentle push toward the pavement. "She's only a girl. Don't be scared."

Crabtree weaved away from the force that was driving him forward.

"Why don't you go talk to her, then?"

"Because I'm not the one who needs to learn how."

Crabtree glanced away, as though he could feel the females eyes on him.

"Do you not think she's pretty?" Henry asked. "Who knows maybe she's your future wife."

Javert shifted uneasily. He glared out from under his helmet, which cast a shadow on his gentle face, making him seem mysterious. Looking at him now it was not hard for henry to see why girls were so attracted to him. Unfortunately for the women of paris the young constable rarely returned the affection. Never if giving a girl permission to visit his dog didn't count.

"Yes, But…"

"But what?" Henry asked.

"But…" Crabtree stopped. It was clear to Henry that he didn't have an excuse not to talk to the girl. A second later he scowled. "This is because of the inspector isn't it?!"

Henry was taken back. "The inspector, whats he go to do with it?"

Crabtree shook his head. "Nothing, never mind."

The two fell silent. Crabtree clearly wanted to drop the conversation. While Henry was pondering what the inspector could have possibly done for Crabtree to blame him for Henry's behavior.

Currently the tailor reemerged from his shop. He was holding a roll of white cloth. The tailor presented this to the girl. She looked it over before throwing up her arms. A smile cut across her plump lips and her eyes light up.

After expressing relief the tailor held out a hand into which the girl placed a few coins. the cloth was then exchanged hands.

"Lets keep moving, Henry." Crabtree suddenly spoke up, causing Henry to jump a little. Henry looked to his companion. Crabtree had apparently said this between gulps of water for he currently held his bottle to his lips and was taking a long swig.

"All right, but first let me show you how this is suppose to go." Henry stepped from the wall in which he had been leaning and began to cross the street. He did not need to look behind him to know that Crabtree was following him with a mild curiosity.

"Morning Mademoiselle," Henry approached the girl. "How are you?"

Crabtree kept a generous distance away under the shade of a tree. Henry know that he would have stayed with in ear shot.

The girl seemed startled at first. "Morning Constable, is there something I could help you with?"

"I was wondering the same thing for you." Henry told her giving her the nicest smile he could. "Perhaps I could carry your cloth for you? Ladies shouldn't have to carry such heavy burdens."

"That would be wonderful it you could." The girl said. "I don't live far, but I must get it home straight away and have two other bags."

"Just had it here then." Henry stretched out his arms to accept the girls burden.

"My names Bella by the way." Bella told him.

"I'm Constable Higgins, and my friend hiding in the shadows over there is Constable Crabtree." Henry motioned toward the where Crabtree stood almost invisible to human eyes under the tree.

"That's slightly eerie." Bella said leaning forward to get a better look.

"He's shy, I'm trying to teach him how to behave around ladies" Henry joked. His did not need to be able to make out Javert's features to feel the scowl on the back of his neck.

"That's a shame" Bella said as she began leading Henry toward her home. "He's so handsome. He ought to be surrounded by ladies all the time."

"I agree." Henry laughed.

Their route took them right passed Crabtree's hiding spot. As they passed he stepped out across their path. Standing before them he crossed his arms.

"Ah so Misure Vampire's not allergic to the sun after all." Bella joked.

"Don't believe a word he says." Javert warned her indicating Henry. "He's always making stuff up to impress people."

"See how much he trusts me?" Henry teased. "If you're not going to play nice, why don't you go run along back to the detective?"

Javert started as if he was going to protest but instead reached out his hand to the girl. "Here let me take your bags."

As she slid her bags from her shoulder Bella looked back at Henry. "Seems you're a decent teacher."

Many times Henry had heard the same thing told to Detective Murdoch, each time Murdoch responded the same way.

"Well, I have an excellent student."

"No doubt." Bella gave Crabtree a flirty wink which was answered by an uneasy glance in the opposite direction.

The three continued to walk down the paris streets. Henry and Bella walked a head talking and laughing while Crabtree followed a small distance behind never out of ear sight.

"Well this is it." Bella said nearly four minutes later as they approached a large white house.

"Thank you." She said as Crabtree handed her back her bags. He stayed on the street while Henry walked her up to her house.

"I never know Policemen could be such fun!" She exclaimed "I thought that they just hung around looking dashing in their uniforms."

"Then you don't know much about us at all." Henry informed her.

"Apparently not. Well I had better get this cloth into my sister- in- law." She said. Henry suddenly felt as though he had been kicked in the gut. Bella peered over his head. "Good-by Constable Crabtree!"

Henry was still frozen on the front stoop as she went in.

"She's married!" Crabtree laughed aloud. "Henry you just picked up someone's wife."

Embarrassed, Henry found his voice. "Oh hush up, I didn't know. Married women shouldn't act the way she was."

Crabtree was still grinning with delight as Henry meet up with him. "So just to be sure, thats an example of what not to do, right?"

Henry heaved a heavy sigh. "Seriously Javert, I strongly suggest you don't mention this ever again or the next time you're locked in the cell its not going to be the inspector with the key.


End file.
